


the warmth.

by heismysoulmate



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (i can't believe i did it), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: "Killua loved winter. It was his favourite season. When the world was covered in the white fluff, he was feeling like he belonged there. With his white hair and pale complexion, he could just become one with the surroundings."





	the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anikaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikaa/gifts).

> I promised a fluff with Killua -> I wrote the fluff with Killua. I'm the woman of my word.  

> 
> Anyway, those two deserve a little break, so I hope we can all enjoy this little piece ^^  
Tell me what you think in the comments!

Killua loved winter. It was his favourite season. When the world was covered in the white fluff, he was feeling like he belonged there. With his white hair and pale complexion, he could just become one with the surroundings.

  
World was more peaceful, quieter. Most people were just staying inside.

  
But the first snow was always bringing so much joy for kids, that were running around, laughing, and having snow fights. It was making him smile every time.

  
The only downside of the situation was the temperature. Killua was always freezing when it was getting below zero. But he had his solution for this, too.

  
Boy was sitting, wrapped in the blanket, in front of the fireplace. The warmth from the fire was reaching his body slowly, and making him at least stop trembling, but not fully warm yet. That's when he heard footsteps.

  
"She's asleep?" He asked, turning slightly, so he could look at Gon, who was approaching the couch.

  
"Yes," boy answered, sitting next to him. "I still don't understand why I am the one who reads your sister a bedtime story."

  
"Because she loves your voice," Killua said, getting the boy under the blanket, and hugging him. Now, that was better. When Gon immediately wrapped his arms around him, he was finally warm. "And apparently you're better at it then I am, because you're imitating the voices of the characters."

  
Gon laughed lightly at that.

  
"I'm actually really happy that she likes me. At the beginning I was scared that it's gonna be awkward if she didn't. I mean she's your sister, someone very important to you, and she lives with you, so I wanted to have her approval..."

  
"Mhm." Killua murmured, putting his head on boy's shoulder, and feeling his eyelids getting heavy. So warm.

  
"And then I just- ah! Killua!"

  
That's when he noticed that he started unconsciously nuzzling into Gon's neck. He stopped and moved his nose away.

  
"Sorry."

  
"Don't be, I just... It tickles," Gon laughed again, putting his hand on Killua's head to show him that he wasn't mad.

  
"You're just so warm," he mumbled.

  
"Are you cold? Maybe I should go and get you another blanket?"

  
Killua sometimes suspected that Gon was an angel, send from heavens for him, for some good things that he did in his previous life. He was just too good to be real.

  
"No," he said, tightening his hold around boy's waist. "Stay here, you're warmer than blankets."

  
He couldn't see how boy smiled.

  
"Okay, babe."

  
"And don't call me that."

  
"Okay, honey."

  
Killua groaned, when the other boy laughed and kissed the top of his head.

  
The snow was falling outside, and the wind was whistling, but Killua was protected from cold by the loving embrace of his boyfriend, while his sister was sleeping peacefully barely few steps away.

  
He was really happy.


End file.
